Shot
"Shot" is a song by INFINITE, and the second track in their first single album, INSPIRIT. Lyrics |-|Hangul= I give my hands out my.. my.. mine I give my hands out running to you. 결국엔 나 이 자릴 못 뜰 것 같아 니 말 들어 봐도 내 생각은 안 그런걸 어떡해 모둘 위한 거, 널 위한 거, 이제 그런건 없어 다만 내게 잃을 건 너 밖에는 없어. 너를 잡고 또 잡는 날 보면 내가 넌 밉고 또 미울걸 알아 너는 멀고 또 멀어져가게 될 거란걸 하지만 그게 그런걸 그게 그런걸 날 속여봐도 뭐가 달라져 어떻게라도 널 보는게 나은걸 그걸 어떻게 해 ye~ ye shot. I give my hands out running to you 생각하면 또 가슴이 터질 것 같아 달콤한 얘기들이 잊혀지질 않는 걸 뭘 어떡해 내게 욕해도, 또 화내도, 너의 목소리인데 그걸 듣고 버티고, 사는게 나 인데 oh~ 너를 잡고 또 잡는 날 보면 내가 넌 밉고 또 미울걸 알아 너는 멀고 또 멀어져가게 될 거란걸 shot!! 내 얘기를 들어봐 피하지 좀 말아봐 내 얼굴을 왜 못봐 내 맘 속을 왜 못봐 나를 묶어 묶어 두고 심장을 뺏어 뺏어 가고 보지 말자 말자 하면 그 뿐이니 하지만 그게 그런걸 그게 그런걸 날 몰아쳐도 내 맘 안 변해 미치게 너만 죽도록 난 너만 찾는 바보라서 ye~ ye shot |-|Romanization= I give my hands out my.. my.. mine I give my hands out running to you. gyeolgugen na i jaril mot tteul geot gata ni mal deureo bwado nae saenggageun an geureongeol eotteokhae modul wihan geo, neol wihan geo, ije geureongeon eobseo daman naege irheul geon neo bakkeneun eobseo. neoreul japgo tto jamneun nal bomyeon naega neon mipgo tto miulgeol ara neoneun meolgo tto meoreojyeogage doel georangeol hajiman geuge geureongeol geuge geureongeol nal sogyeobwado mwoga dallajyeo eotteokerado neol boneunge naeungeol geugeol eotteoke hae ye~ ye shot. I give my hands out running to you saenggakhamyeon tto gaseumi teojil geot gata dalkomhan yaegideuri ichyeojijil annneun geol mwol eotteokhae naege yokhaedo, tto hwanaedo, neoui moksoriinde geugeol deutgo beotigo, saneunge na inde oh~ neoreul japgo tto jamneun nal bomyeon naega neon mipgo tto miulgeol ara neoneun meolgo tto meoreojyeogage doel georangeol shot!! nae yaegireul deureobwa pihaji jom marabwa nae eolgureul wae motbwa nae mam sogeul wae motbwa nareul mukkeo mukkeo dugo simjangeul ppaeseo ppaeseo gago boji malja malja hamyeon geu ppunini hajiman geuge geureongeol geuge geureongeol nal morachyeodo nae mam an byeonhae michige neoman jukdorok nan neoman chatneun baboraseo ye~ ye shot |-|English= I give my hands out my.. my.. mine I give my hands out running to you. After All, It seems that I’m stuck in this place Even as I listen to your words, what do I do when I don’t think the same For everyone, for you, there’s nothing like that anymore However, the only lost it’s for me I only have you When you look at me who holds onto you I understand if you have it You’ll become more distant You’ll go away again But it’s like that, it’s like that. Even if I betray myself, what will change? Looking at you by any means is better, what can I do about that ye~ ye shot I give my hands out running to you When I think about it, I feel my heart is going to explode again Those sweet talks I can’t forget, what can I do? Even if you curse at me, yell at me, it’s still your voice I endure it and listen to it It’s me who survives oh~ When you look at me who holds onto you I understand if you have it You’ll become more distant You’ll go away again shot!! Listen to my words, stop avoiding me Why can’t you look at my face, why can’t you look in my heart You tied me up, tied me up and took away, took away my heart When you say “let’s try not meet again” Is it just that? But it’s like that, it’s like that. My heart won’t change even if you drive me away. I’m just crazy enough to die for you Because I’m a fool who looks only for you ye~ye shot Category:Songs